


something worth celebrating

by trascendenza



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hair-pulling, Light D/s, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You are a maelstrom today, my love,” he said wonderingly.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something worth celebrating

“Crane,” she said, grinding her hips down, hitting just the right angle so he was sliding against her, “come on already.” 

“If you would permit me but a moment,” he said, flustered, his fingers trying to unlace the seemingly endless ties down the front of his shirt. His eyes were only semi-focused and his hands were fumbling like a teenage boy’s. Merciless, she braced her hands on the headboard and rocked her hips again, harder; his eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip, savoring the heat shooting up her spine from where his erection was brushing against her clit.

“Moment come and gone,” she said. She stripped her shirt off in one smooth, half-second motion, throwing it away without paying any mind to where it landed. She reached down, knocking his hands out of the way. “Hope this wasn’t your favorite shirt,” she said, grabbing one side in each hand and ripping it brutally down the middle, plastering herself to him as soon as she’d pushed the torn remains out of the way, her hands splaying on his back, and she sought out his neck, biting down where it joined with his shoulder.

“God in Heaven,” he said, strangled, his hands coming up to rest on her hips, fingers digging in like he was just trying to hold on.

“Been wanting this all day,” she said, one of her hands snaking up to tangle in his hair. She grabbed a handful, pulling his head back to bare his throat to her, biting and sucking her way up to his jawline. There’d be marks, which normally she’d be careful about, but today knowing it just made her even wetter, made her sink her teeth in just that much more, and the way he was so soft under her, groaning inarticulately, there was no way she could stop.

“Abigail,” he said, helplessly, nails digging into her lower back, and it undid her. Only fucking _Crane_ would get more formal with her when he lost control, and only he could make her name sound like that, like a drowning man crying out to the stars.

She moved off him, stripping in record time, and after kicking her pants off the foot of the bed she went for his. They proved less complicated than the shirt, and she was yanking them off his legs in no time.

“You are a maelstrom today, my love,” he said wonderingly. 

“We’re just getting started,” she said, laughing, moving towards him to get back into his lap. Just short of swinging her legs over, she stopped. “Wait. Sit up straighter.”

He complied quickly, adjusting himself so that he was seated against the headboard.

“There we go,” she said, and turned herself around, lining them up so that they were facing the same direction, resting her back against his chest. His hands settled on her hips. Rising up on her knees, she reached down, taking him in hand, enjoying the soft stuttering sigh he let out when she slid her hand firmly down his length, circling her thumb around the base of the head. He was slick and hard in her hand, and _fuck_ if she wasn’t ready for this. They’d finally gotten their results in the mail this morning – both clean – and the knowledge had been pulsating in her belly all day, that she’d get to have him like this, nothing between them.

She lined them up and began to slide down, taking her sweet time and enjoying the feel of him, deliberately clenching her muscles and bearing down; he hissed a sharp intake of breath, fingers fluttering against her skin.

She sank into him, humming in her chest when she had him. But the ache was still there, she still needed _more_ , and she shimmied her legs apart a little more and shifted the angle, pushing harder, and — _there_ —

“Jesus, Crane,” she moaned, and she felt him twitch inside her, and that was when she snapped and began to _move_ , slamming down into him with everything she had, rolling her hips so forcefully her muscles burned with the stretch. He made small, needy sounds every time she hit home, and it only drove her faster, harder, her pulse roaring in her ears.

His hands were all over her, tracing up her spine, over her stomach, coming up to graze the underside of her breasts. She arched into him, reaching behind her and grabbing the back of his head to pull them closer. She felt his heartbeat hammering against his chest.

“My beloved,” he whispered against her ear. His hand moved up to cup her breast, thumb tweaking over her nipple, and he pressed desperate kisses to her shoulder.

“That’s it,” she said, guiding his other hand up to do the same, arching even more and leaning her head against the headboard, opening herself up to him. “Just like that.”

She felt the heat building, and reaching her hand down, she slipped two fingers inside herself to stoke it. Ichabod fell into rhythm with her, his hands kneading her breasts and fingers pinching her nipples hard the way she liked it, sending sweet pulsations trickling through her. His hips were meeting hers in tandem, and the more they fell into the motions the more frenzied they became, bodies surging together, sweat-slicked and sinuous.

“Come on, baby,” she growled through gritted teeth, digging her nails into his scalp and pulling his hair, “I want it, I want it all.”

“Abigail,” he said breathlessly against her neck, his voice shattered. “I… I cannot… cannot withstand…”

“Come on,” she urged, “I want you to, come on, _I want you to,_ ” and somehow she took him deeper, felt the reflexive way his hands tightened on her breasts and reveled it in, undoing him like this, feeling his harsh breathing and his trembling muscles. It began low in her belly and blossomed pure heat, fiery coils unfurling to the tips of her limbs. Ichabod gripped her, his entire body going taut, his teeth sinking into her shoulder, and she fell apart, her muscles contracting around him so sweetly as he spasmed, a wave roaring through her and dissolving her into blissful nothingness.

Some time later, when the sweat on her skin had begun to cool, Ichabod wrapped his arms around her from behind. He laid them down on the bed, side by side, curling in around her. She hummed contentedly, snuggling back into him, interlacing their fingers and pulling his hand up to rest underneath her left breast.

“Might I suggest we perform these ‘screenings’ on a monthly rather than an annual basis?” He said, nuzzling his nose against her earlobe. “Weekly, even?”

She chuckled, nudging her hips back against him where he was still half-hard. “You think you can keep up with me, huh?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, pressing a kiss behind her ear, “that remains to be seen, but I am enthusiastic to test my vigor.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said. She turned in his arms so she was facing him, slipping one of her legs through his and propping her head up on a pillow so she could look at him. “I want you to know, though, that I wouldn’t just do this with just anyone. You’re… this is, special. To me.”

“As it is to me.” He said, reaching a hand up and stroking her hair. “To know your touch is a most exquisite rapture.”

“Ichabod,” she said softly, leaning in to kiss him. This time it was gentle; she ran her tongue lightly along the seam of his teeth, and he nipped lightly at her bottom lip. When he shifted his body awkwardly, she leaned back, looking down. Her eyes widened. “And I see that rapture’s all good to go for a second round.”

“I, that is…” He suddenly looked a little bashful, biting his lip. “If it would please you.”

“Would it ever,” she said, pulling him back in, laughing.


End file.
